Semiconductor nanotechnology and optical technologies have made significant contributions to people's lifestyle, especially by facilitating hardware miniaturisation. Its application to the sequencing and genotyping industry has enabled so-called “lab-on-chip” systems. Depending on the biological questions/genes of interest, primer(s)/probe(s)—more generally referred to as “biomarkers”—are designed accordingly. A biomarker is an oligonucleotide such as a DNA molecule and may target certain gene(s)/variation(s). A biomarker may alternatively, for example, be an antibody or an antigen. By applying/choosing different types of biomarkers on such systems, a customer can test his/her biological sample, DNA, RNA, protein etc, (extracted locally or remotely by a third party from e.g. saliva, blood, urine, tissue, stool, hair etc.) for specific traits, possibly as dictated by certain lifestyle concerns or interest.
Such “personal” genetic or biological information enables medical decisions to be made more effectively, for example, by selecting treatments or drug doses which are more likely to work for particular patients. Identifying individual differences at a molecular level also allows lifestyle and dietary advice to be tailored according to the needs of individuals or particular classes of individuals. For example, personal care products such as cosmetics and nutraceuticals may be selected based on how effective these products are for individuals having certain single nucleotide polymorphisms in their DNA. A number of private companies have been created in order to cater for the growing consumer genetics market and every day new genetic traits are being described, generating a continuously expanding catalogue of biomarkers that have the potential to offer insight into the health, wellbeing, and, in the case of genetic variations, phenotype, of a great many people.
Whilst such “unlocking” of an individual's genetic data as described above may benefit the individual in many different ways, the abstract nature of the data may make it difficult for the individual to appreciate its value. For example, individuals may not feel that they have “ownership” of their data or they may feel they are unable themselves to make use of their data because of its complexity or inaccessibility. Privacy concerns may also dissuade individuals from making use of their data.
US2017/0323057A1 describes a wearable device for providing product recommendations based on a user's biological information, such as genetic data. The wearable device incorporates a laser scanner or barcode reader which the wearer of the device uses to identify a product he or she is interested in purchasing or consuming. The device then provides an indication whether or not the product is recommended for the wearer based on his or her biological information. For example, an analysis of a user's DNA may have revealed that the user metabolises caffeine more slowly than most other people, in which case, the wearable device may recommend that he or she avoids coffee. Users of the wearable device described in US2017/0323057A1 are, however, not easily able to compare product recommendations or biological information with one another. Whilst two users may, for example, scan the same product and see whether or not the indication provided by their respective wearable devices is the same, this process can be laborious and does not necessarily allow users to identify which aspects of their biological or genetic identities are different or which aspects they may have in common. Users can of course discuss their biological information while simultaneously viewing the information on their smartphones. Nonetheless, a fast, almost instantaneous, method of comparing information is desirable.